


Princely Love

by Bandsruinlives



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Violence, be warned, idk - Freeform, more tags to add, prince!AU, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsruinlives/pseuds/Bandsruinlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is the prince of Saudi Arabia. Liam is his bodyguard. When they both get kidnapped, will Liam make the ultimate sacrifice for the one he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late

{Zayn's POV}

"Liam! Don't touch him!"

The burly man stopped what he was doing before turning to me with a eyebrow raised. Behind him Liam hung from his chains limply, covered in blood and bruises. "You really wanna start screaming now? After letting him take so much for you. You don't actually care about him, or you would've done something long ago."

"Don't listen to him Zayn he's tryna-" "Shut up!" The man landed another kick to Liam's ribs, a heart-shattering cracking sound coming from the spot, followed by a sharp cry of pain. "Now, as I was saying," The man said stalking over to where Zayn was. "This could all be over if you would just make the call. No more pain to your little boyfriend there. No more pictures to your parents. It all stops. All you have to do is give up complete control over." Zayn struggled against his chains, desperate to go help Liam who was slumping more and more. "I- I can't." It pained him so much to say, but there were so many lives at stake, including his and Liam's. "I'll tell you what, since you don't sound too sure. I'll give you a week from today. If you don't give me what I want then I will take it forcibly. I'll kill all the people you love in front of you, starting with this one. Choose wisely, my dear Prince."

>

FIVE MONTHS EARLIER

"...But I don't think they're a threat."

Zayn zoned in to hear King Mark Tomlinson, King of England, finish his speech about new intel of spies coming out of Russia and possibly heading over to take one of the royals. Zayn sat in the conference room of the King's palace in London. The room was painted a soft beige color with glass windows covering a entire wall. A dark wooded desk had been placed in the center of the room with plush rolling chairs surrounding it, there was a TV placed at one end of the table. He was sitting beside his father, King Yaser Malik, his mother had opted to stay home. Beside him sat his best friend, Prince Louis Tomlinson. King Tomlinson was after him, then King Bobby Horan, King of Ireland, and his son Prince Niall Horan.

"But how can we be sure? They warned the US about invading and then did so with the month of telling them." King Horan spoke up. "I agree with Bobby. We need to take some kind of precaution so we don't end up like the US." Yaser agreed, cringing at the end. America had been given a months warning from some kind of spies that resided in Russia, needless to say, they didn't heave the warning and now has become the most enslaved place in the world.

"Then we'll get extra security for our families, more guards patrolling, whole nine yards. All agreed?" Once everyone nodded their heads in agreement and the meeting ajured.

>

{Zayn's POV}

"But I don't get why Y just doesn't get over her X."

I shook my head with a fond chuckle at Louis' behavior. None of us were a fan of algebra even though we were quite good at it. "Well didn't you want that ex of yours, what was her name, Eleanor! Didn't you want her back?" I asked with a knowing smirk. "No. She meant absolutely nothing to me. Wrong plumbing and that sort of thing." "Ew, I do not need to go through that again." I flipped Louis off as he laughed. "Prince Malik? Prince Tomlinson? Your fathers have requested your presence in the meeting room." A worker said peeking her head in the door. "Alright, thank you. Come on Lou can't keep the Kings waiting."

>

We entered the meeting room and were greeted by six large men already standing in there. "Louis! Zayn! Come meet your new bodyguards!" Mark said, waving us into the large space.

We look at each other before shrugging, going to stand beside our fathers. "Louis, these three will be your guards. This here," Mark began pointing at a short but built man with grey/blur eyes. "Is Jaymi, this one, with the crazy tattoos is Harry, and this one at the end is Brian. They will go with you everywhere and live with us, understood?" Louis nodded his head in understanding, but couldn't stop staring at Harry. He was tall, but about my height, with wavy/curly chestnut brown hair and wide green eyes. He definitely was younger than Louis and I, but he had more muscle.

"Zayn, these will be your bodyguards, the one with the bandana is Ashton, the middle one is Ed, and the last one is Liam. They will also go with you everywhere and live here. One will stay beside your room, so don't be loud with anything." "Yes, sir." I replied, cheeks burning red from his father's last comment. "Wonderful, you two are dismissed for now, I'll have one of the maids help you three setting in. Dinner is at 17:00, don't be late." And with that, Mark and Yaser left the room, leaving the us too get to know our new bodyguards. "So I'm Louis," Louis said shaking Jaymi, Brian, and Harry's hands, lingering on Harry for just a moment longer. "I can tell we'll get on really well." I sighed mentally at my best friend before turning to the other three men standing in front of me. "And I'm Zayn, just Zayn. It'll be lovely having you around I'm sure." I shook their hands, jolting a bit when I got to Liam's because of a electric shock that you'd feel when you scoot socks on the carpet. 

Well, this was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Zayn Javaad Malik. Next in line to be king of Saudi Arabia. It's not all fun and games though, what with all the meeting and events he has to attend. All he really wants is too relax and be a teen. But will his wishful thinking get him in a situation that could be life or death?

Liam Payne is Prince Zayn's bodyguard. He is trusted with keeping the prince safe at all costs. He also just might be in love with said prince. Will his love and job cost him the ultimate sacrifice?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
